


I'll Make it Up to You

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: Valentine's Day doesn't always go as planned...Chapter One: A lot of loving caretaking fluffChapter Two: Levi has some ideas about how to make it a Valentine's Day Erwin won't forget. Things get explicit fast.





	1. Yellow Roses

It’s Valentine’s Day.

It was a holiday that Levi never seemed to escape. Much like his birthday. The obnoxious decorations appeared in stores right after New year’s just as the Christmas decorations appeared after Thanksgiving. He endured the tacky colors and cheap merchandise year in and year out, but it wasn’t just that that bothered him. Something about Valentine’s Day always felt so disingenuous. Perhaps, it was the notion of buying one’s affection.

Regardless, his disdain for the holiday didn’t matter. Levi never dated much, so it was never a problem. Until now, that is. This year he had Erwin. And Erwin had a thing about holidays. He knew Erwin would probably want to do something special.

Erwin had looked at him with the brightest puppy eyes imaginable when he promised that after this year Levi would love the holiday too.

But, as Levi laid snuggled up in bed, he dwelled on the fact that he had ruined it. Because today he was sick.

The was a soft knock at the door and then there was the gentle sound of it being pushed open. Erwin walked in greeting Levi who was still as cocooned in the comforter as he had been when Erwin left. In his arms, he carried a steaming tray of hot soup and tea.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asked softly.

Levi groaned and immediately regretted it. There was a stabbing ache in the back of his throat screaming at him for making a sound. Levi shifted in bed and silently took the tray from Erwin.

“How’s your fever?” Erwin mumbled already leaning forward.

 _Why would you ask me if you were gonna go ahead and check it yourself?_ He wanted to say.

The back of Erwin’s palm rested on Levi’s head for a moment before he frowned and pulled it away.

“You’re still pretty warm.” Erwin said.

_Yeah, I knew that, Dummy._

Erwin looked at the trey. “I made you some soup.”

Erwin went ahead and climbed back into bed next to Levi. The inability to talk was already driving Levi insane, so he grabbed another cough drop from the side table. After a minute, he felt confident enough to speak again. Levi pulled the tray closer but paused.

Levi’s fingers hesitated over the spoon. “You made this?”

“I promise, it was canned soup.”

“Oh, good then.”

Levi started sipping at his soup, now confident it wouldn’t poison him. He wasn’t so sure about the tea though. Next to him, Erwin pulled out a book and put on his reading glasses. He scooched closer to Levi, ready if he were to need anything.

He finished his soup and glared at Erwin as he read. He hated his boyfriend. He hated that his stupid perfect boyfriend loved holidays so much. He hated that his stupid perfect boyfriend had the audacity to sit next to him looking so incredibly perfect, and Levi couldn’t even kiss him while being sick. He hated that he ruined his stupid perfect boyfriend’s Valentine’s day, and his stupid perfect boyfriend didn’t even have the gall to be mad about it.  

“I ruined it.” Levi said in a hoarse voice.

“What?” Erwin looked up from his book.

“Today.” Levi clarified.

Erwin looked at him a bit surprised. His eyes studied him trying to understand Levi’s pain. And like everything else, Levi hated it. Erwin’s eyes widened as he realized what was bothering him.

“You didn’t ruin Valentine’s Day.”

“I did.” He croaked. “You had other plans.”

“Maybe I did, but I’m more than happy just being home with you today.” Pity was heavy in his eyes. “I only wish you were feeling better.”

“Fuck you.”

Erwin leaned down suddenly, but Levi jerked away.

“What the hell are you doing? You’ll get sick.”

Erwin managed to get an arm around Levi and pulled him in, planting a tender kiss on his head. “Then we’ll figure something out.” He grinned.

Levi was already glaring up at him. “Idiot.”

“Eat your breakfast.” Erwin said lovingly.

“I did.”

“But your tea?” Erwin noticed.

Levi paused for a second then narrowed his eyes. “Did you make it?”

Erwin rolled his eyes. “I bought a gallon.”

Levi’s expression relaxed, and he realized he was giving Erwin too hard a time. Erwin was here at his beck and call while he was sick. He knew this wasn’t how Erwin wanted to spend the holiday. Even so, Erwin was nothing but kind. Levi released a heavy sigh.

He leaned into Erwin. “What would we have done?”

“Hmm?”

“For today.”

Erwin set his bookmark in place and clapped the book shut. He set it on the bedside table and shifted closer to Levi in bed. “Well, for starters, we wake up and you don’t feel terrible.” He began. “I’d give you a kiss good morning and then bring you breakfast in bed.”

Levi nodded accepting the answer.

“Then I’d bring you yellow roses.”

Levi raised a brow.

“It was a gamble.” Erwin explained. “I thought you’d like them. Was I right?”

Levi offered Erwin a slight smile of confirmation that made Erwin’s eyes shine. Then Levi’s expression went blank again. “Where were you gonna get flowers on a day like today?”

Erwin bit his lip for a brief moment. “I already have them.” He admitted. “They’re in the kitchen.”

Levi’s eyes widened, and he glanced over to the closed bedroom door. “You…”

Erwin grinned. “I’ll bring them in for you once you’re done.”

Levi fought back a smile and pressed on. “What next?”

“Well, I would have taken you to the coffee shop where we met. We wouldn’t stay long, but maybe we both grab a cup. Then I’d take you to the restaurant where we went on our first date.”

The memory left Levi feeling warm inside. He had never been so nervous about a date, but Erwin…He was something else.

Erwin was smiling. “We’d go through the park and stop by the lake.”

“We go to the park all the time.” Levi noted.

“Yes, but the bench near the water is where you stole my jacket and never gave it back.”

Levi ears went red. “If you want it back…”

Erwin shook his head. “No, No, it suits you.” He laughed. “Anyway, I thought we could go to the square, where we went during your birthday-" Part of Levi loved that he didn't say Christmas. "-and just shop around. Then we might catch a movie if you were interested.”

Levi smiled as Erwin spoke. Every stop was a special moment, a point in their relationship where they realize they were falling for each other. It brought a warmth to Levi's chest.

“And then I would have brought you back home.” Erwin said simply.

“Is that it?”

“Did you want there to be more?” Erwin asked slyly.

“I suppose I shouldn’t have expected more. Old men like you tire out so easily.”

Erwin’s face brightened, and he let out a laugh. “Ouch, I walked into that one.”

“Yeah.” Levi smiled.              

In a deeper voice Erwin said. “Maybe, I don’t do anything once we get back. Maybe I wait.”

Levi hummed into Erwin’s shoulder.

“Maybe I wait until you’re in bed all snuggled up and unexpecting.” Erwin leaned closer ducking his head into the crook of Levi’s neck kissing him tenderly

“Erwin?”

“Yes?”

“We’re really not having sex while I’m sick.”

The was a frustrated sigh before Erwin reluctantly pulled himself back and flopped back into his spot on the bed.

Levi snuggled into Erwin. “I’ll make it up to you.” He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired mainly by me being kinda sick on right before Valentine's day. Also poor Levi being sick. He feels so bad for 'ruining' Erwin's day. but Erwin is just a total pancake and just wants to be with Levi.


	2. Black Lacey Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi want's to make this Valentine's day perfect for Erwin. [Explicit content]

“I’m home.” Erwin called out as he walked through the door.

Erwin pulled off his jacket and slid out of his work shoes. He already felt lighter. There was a wonderful aroma filling the house. The smell already had Erwin’s mouth watering. He never ate much outside of the house. It was a behavior that drove Levi crazy, but it didn’t bother Erwin though. It meant he could eat more of Levi’s cooking when he got home.

“In the kitchen.” Levi called.

Erwin made his way to the kitchen and stopped, staring at the buffet being made. The table was mostly set, and everything looked ready to go, but Levi was still fiddling with something by the counter. Then he turned.

As Levi moved across the kitchen, there was a sound Erwin wasn’t accustomed to hearing.  A clicking rang out. The noise followed Levi as he finished setting the table, and Erwin’s perplexed gaze also followed Levi, who seemed completely oblivious to the new sound.

Something else was off. Although it took Erwin a moment, He realized what it was. Levi walked a little straighter and was standing a little higher. Erwin’s gaze traveled down Levi’s form. And there it was. Erwin’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he watched. After a few moments of silence, Levi looked his way.

“What?”

Erwin smirked. “Are you wearing heels?”

“Yeah.” Levi replied simply, like it was something he did every day.

“Any particular reason?”

“Do I need a reason.”

Erwin chuckled at that and stepped into the kitchen. “Not at all.”

He looked over the meal Levi was preparing, and it seemed he had gone all out. Wine and candles were placed in the center of their dinning table. Delicious chicken and rice along with a very tasty looking casserole dish waited to be eaten. There was even a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries set out.

Levi clicked back to the table with a basketful of crescent rolls that Erwin loved.

Erwin gently grabbed Levi’s shoulders and leaned down. “You’ve outdone yourself tonight.”

“Tch, you haven’t even had anything yet.”

Erwin smiled. “Well, I know everything you’ve prepared will be wonderful.”

He cherished the soft smile that followed the compliment.

“Here’s hoping.” Levi murmured.

“What?”

Levi just shook his head. “Dinner’s ready, so sit your ass down.”

They took their sets across from each other. Erwin didn’t miss the way Levi fidgeted in his seat before relaxing.

The meal was absolutely amazing. Every bit made Erwin’s taste buds come alive. He was practically smiling into every bite. The chocolate strawberries were the best. It was melting so delightfully in his mouth. Levi never allowed many sweet because he was worried Erwin would get ‘fat’, so Erwin savored these treats.

They continued to eat and talked about work and other sweet nothings, but Levi kept fidgeting. As the meal went on, Erwin tried to ignore it because Levi would tell him if something was wrong, but still he grew more concerned.

As Erwin refilled his drink, Levi fidgeted in his seat yet again.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

Levi didn’t answer. Instead, he wipes his lips with his napkin and rose from his seat. He clicked over to Erwin and hopped up on the table. He kicked his legs out and let his feet hover in the air in front of Erwin.

Erwin looked over black heeled shoes that was still a source of much curiosity to Erwin. Levi had just decided to try these? It was odd, but Levi did have a way of surprising him. He couldn't deny that seeing Levi in these shoes made his heart beat a little faster. But, he knew what Levi was silently saying and slipped the shoes off his feet setting them carefully on the ground.

Levi let out a sigh and stretched his toes. Then he was grabbing Erwin’s hand and guiding them to the hem of his pants. Erwin, although a bit caught off guard, took the hint and ran his hands down passed the edges of Levi’s black leggings.

There was something different than usual.

It felt soft, like silk. As Erwin’s hands traveled further, the fabric beneath his fingers shifted in texture. His heart fluttered in his chest and he knew he was touching laced underwear.

The realization made his heart pound.

Levi leaned into Erwin. Standing up on his toes he tugged Erwin down until his mouth was pressing against Erwin’s ear. “I saw your computer searches. Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me to wear this?” 

Erwin swallowed. “I… didn’t know you were interested in trying something like that.”

“Maybe, I got curious.” Levi whispered. His breath hot on Erwin’s ear. “Maybe, I wanted to see your reaction.”

Levi stepped away. The larger man’s hands slid off him silently but hung in the air where he had stood. Levi peaked over his shoulder teasing Erwin with his gaze then slowly spun on his heel. Gray-blue eyes were watching him now

Ever so slowly, Levi slid out of his pants revealing what lay beneath: A black lace garter belt.

Erwin stood from his seat frozen in place, captivated by the sight before him. There was a new hunger now, completely different from the one before. But Levi kept his distance.

“Put up the dishes.” Levi said.

Erwin blinked.

Levi just smirked. “Put everything up, and then come and find me.”

* * *

Levi marched back into their room. He didn’t bother closing the door and could already hear the hasty sound of dishes clanking together. Idiot, better not break anything. Red roses were elegantly placed all around the room. He wasn’t one to normally go all out with the romantic gestures, but he knew Erwin would appreciate them. Levi had already taken the liberty of setting anything else they would need on the side table for a quick grab.

There was still noise in the kitchen. He had time. His shirt slid off with ease, and he tossed it aside into the hamper. Levi crawled up onto the bed and grabbed a special jar from the table. Opening it with ease and generously dipping his fingers in. The gel felt cool on his skin.

Levi, still on his hands and knees, weaved beneath the soft lace of his underwear. His hand ventured lower. The lube felt so nice against his sensitive opening. He played for a minute. Rubbing at the rim of his entrance. He must have been more pent up than he thought, that alone had his cock twitching for more.

One finger slipped into him, and Levi let out a satisfied hum, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He immediately added a second. His fingers rubbed and curled against his tight burning walls releasing waves of instant relief, but it still wasn’t enough.

He was so tight, and his fingers could only go so deep.

He continued, managing a third finger by the time he registered that the noise from the kitchen had stopped. The realization had his heart hammering in his chest.

He heard the familiar weight of footsteps approaching the door. Levi didn’t have enough time to react, and the footsteps came to an abrupt and deafening halt.

Levi paused for a moment. He had planned to ready himself for Erwin not put on a show, but this might actually be better. So, Levi continued. The deep hitch of breath by the door, gave him such a smug satisfaction that only fueled him on.

He kept going, opening himself wider and huffing into the bed sheets before eventually daring a glance back at Erwin. He was watching with a stunned but not displeased expression.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Levi rasped.

Those light blue eyes went dark and turned almost predatory. Something about it sent a jolt of warmth rushing through Levi’s groin and thighs. Erwin was undressing instantly. Tugging his tie loose and tossing it away. He practically ripped off his dress shirt with clawing hands.

Suddenly, Erwin was climbing over him. Erwin’s weight pushed him deeper into the mattress. His hand found Levi’s wrist and roughly shoved his fingers deeper into himself.

Levi let out a cry. Half surprised half pleased. Then he was glaring back at Erwin.

“Bastard.” He hissed.

Erwin leaned in closer his breath hot on Levi’s neck and so sweet from the chocolate. “You’re going to be a good boy for me,” He whispered. “and do as you’re told.”

Heat flushed into Levi’s checks. He was embarrassed and aroused, and his groin was aching along with a spot so deep inside him that he knew only Erwin could reach. He hated it, but he loved it.

“Yes.” He breathed.

“Don’t stop touching yourself.” Erwin instructed.

Erwin flipped Levi onto his back and then he sank lower. He could feel Erwin’s tongue on his waist tickling him. Then Erwin grabbed the underwear in his teeth and tugged it lower. One arm held his hips in place the other wrapped a firm hand around Levi’s dripping cock.

Levi’s head flew back as he gasped. A shuttered racked through his body as Erwin jerked him off. It was agony when the hand slowed.

“I thought you were going to behave.” Erwin said.

Levi was confused for a moment before remembering that his own fingers were still inside him.

“Should I stop?” Erwin teased.

“No!” Levi begged. God, he hated when he sounded like this. But the intensity in Erwin’s voice thrilled him.

“ ‘No’, What?”

“No, please, don’t stop.” Levi cried.

“Then what should you be doing?”

On command, Levi shifted giving his hand more room and continued working himself. His fingered rocked inside his body curling harshly and encouraging him grind against his own hand. This earned a low satisfied groan from Erwin.

“What do you want?” Erwin asked in a much deeper voice.

“You.”

Levi hated the coldness when Erwin moved his hand. But he didn’t have to wait long for the warmth to return. He could feel Erwin’s heated breath at the tip of his erection. Then his tongue met his head and began swirl. It made Levi’s toes curl.

Suddenly, Erwin took more of him in. For a moment, Levi thought he was choking on air. Levi’s hips arched up of the bed with Erwin as he desperately tried to remember to keep fingering himself. But Erwin’s mouth was making that so hard.

“I’m supposed to be getting you off.” Levi gasped out.

Erwin wrapped and arm around Levi’s waist pulling him in deeper into his mouth. Levi choked out a pleasure filled cry as Erwin’s tongue worked its way further along his length. Lapping him stroking him.

Erwin let go of him for only a moment to say. “You are.”

Then his lips were hot on him again.

Levi’s breathing was erratic now. He could feel the burning white pressure building within himself. His hand found Erwin’s hair clutching it desperately and tugging at it roughly. He tried to yank Erwin away, but he stayed.

“Erwin, I’m gonna-” He gasped. “I’m gonna come.”

He released into Erwin’s mouth and Erwin drank. He swallowed Levi whole.

After a moment, Erwin pulled away wiping his mouth. Levi moved his hands away and reached for Erwin to come closer. Erwin crawled on top of Levi again but this time he was pulling Levi’s hips higher. Levi was still breathing heavily, but his gasps were silenced by Erwin’s mouth.

Erwin’s tongue brushed across Levi’s lips and Levi let him in. Levi could taste himself on Erwin’s tongue as pressed further into Erwin. It was vulgar but so invigorating at the same time. Levi found himself searching for himself in Erwin’s mouth.

There was a sound above him, and Levi realized Erwin had found the lube.

Levi wrapped his arms around the man, holding him tightly. And lifted his waist higher. As Erwin held him there kissing him, Levi felt his other hand venturing lower. Erwin guided himself to Levi’s entrance, and Levi could only clutch Erwin tighter in anticipation.

Then his head was slowly pressing into him. The stretch burned. Even with the lube, Erwin was huge. But more than the pain, it was the pace that killed him. He wanted Erwin inside him now. He wanted him to fill him completely.

Erwin was gentle, but he knew what Levi wanted and started to grind. Gradually moving faster. Their bodies rocked as Erwin pushed deeper and deeper into him. Levi let out a muffled whine. It took time for his body to adjust to Erwin’s fat cock inside him, but it did.

Just when neither of them could stand the pace any longer Erwin thrusted powerfully into him, lifting him off the mattress. Erwin was slamming into him with such vigor Levi was screaming his name. Levi’s hands dug sharply into Erwin’s hair grounding him. Pain and pleasure racked through him setting his nerves on fire in the best of ways.

Moments later Erwin was coming inside him and Levi again a few seconds later.

They both gasped for breath with hearts racing and bodies glistening in sweat. They collapsed holding each other as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Erwin pulled out of him and they rolled apart to get into more comfortable positions.

Levi turned on his side to face Erwin and snuggled up to him. His hand trailed up Erwin’s chest finding the man’s heart and resting it there. He liked the feeling of it pounding beneath his fingertips and even more the feeling that he was the one that caused it. Levi let out a soft sigh.

“So, was this a better Valentine’s Day?”

Erwin looked at him for a moment before his eyes went wide, and he bolted upright. “What?!”

Levi just stared at him with confuse eyes. “You... You didn’t know?”

“Today’s Valentine’s Day?”

Levi nodded.

Erwin collapse back into his spot with a hand over his face.

“The garter belt and the roses didn’t tip you off?” Levi gawked.

“I thought you might have just been doing something nice.” Erwin sighed. “Levi, I am so sorry. I didn’t even get you anything…”

Levi couldn’t help cracking out a laugh. He wasn’t upset. How could he be?

“What?” Erwin asked.

“I spent so much time worried about ruining last year’s Valentine’s day. I thought ‘I have to make it up to him this year’. And you didn’t even remember what day it was.” Levi laughed.

Erwin gave Levi a guilty smile. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Levi grabbed Erwin’s chin and pulled him into a happy kiss. “but you’re my idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first time writing a sex scene so let me know what you thought. I was so nervous about it, but i hoped you enjoyed it. I've tried writing sex scenes before, but I always got so embarrassed. I was determined to finish this one though. 
> 
> I like the idea of Levi kinda having this in-charge attitude outside the bedroom and Erwin being in control in the bedroom. So, there's kind of a hint at a BDSM dynamic between them. But I didn't feel very confident writing it, so I kept that part simple. Also Levi would look good in a garter belt, so would Erwin.


End file.
